phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danville
Location The state in which Danville is located is not clear. Just because it is close enough to Mount Rushmore doesn't automatically put it in South Dakota, though lives in South Dakota, Bullseye and visits alot. They must be close to Washington since Grampa Clyde and Betty Jo live there. You know The gramparents live in Washinton because Big-Foot is supposed to live there, Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!. Mt. Rushmore is within 3 hours drive of Wyoming, Nebraska, and Montana. It is also within 4 hours of Colorado and North Dakota and 6 hours of Kansas. None of these times make it prohibitive to have driven for Candace's birthday to Mt Rushmore. Kansas is the least likely, but not completely out of the question. In the real-world, Danville, Iowa, is some 12 hours away while Danville, IL, is 15 1/2 hours distant. Neither prove a likely candidate. It is likely a fictional city, with the states in "Tri-State Area" being some combination of Wyoming, Montana, South Dakota, North Dakota, Nebraska, and Colorado. What I am trying to say here is please don't put "Danville, South Dakota" as a location for anyone or anything. South Dakota has not been confirmed onscreen as the home state of Phineas and Ferb's Danville. At this point, we should consider it like Springfield on The Simpsons, in that it could be anywhere. —Topher 04:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :But, what about the fact that Jeremy was working there at Mount Rushmore and no one found it that all. The whole episode of Candace Loses Her Head demonstrates almost straight foward hints that it's S. Dakota, including the fact that Candace though they were going to the mall, which means it was, like, 10 minutes, and the thing I said above. --SuperFlash101 18:14, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, since Perry uses 13 secounds to travel throug a pipe from Mount Rushmore to their house it has to be pretty close. -Audun 18:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :If Danville is in South Dakota then it would have to be near Rapid City. Rapid City is 25 miles from Mt. Rushmore and has Lake Pactola which is a fair sized body of water. Though not next to Rapid City, you could hold some of the Phineas and Ferb projects there.-- Nukecommander I found out that Danville is in Illinois. Look it up on Google Maps. :Dan himself said that Danville isn't in any specific location. There are many Danville's in the world and you only saw one of them.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 23:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :And it's not actually a real location. It was made up specifically for the show. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Danville, AL: The Danville in Alabama is an unincorporated community, meaning that it have no actual population. Although the skyline of Danville in Phineas and Ferb is obviously inspired by the skyline of Mobile, AL. Also, the ride from Danville, AL to Mount Rushmore would last about one day. Danville, AR: Danville in Arkansas is having a population of ca. 2.400, and does not have any skyscrapers at all, meaning that it very unlikely is the one in Arkansas. Also, the ride from Danville, AR to Mount Rushmore would last around 18 hours. Danville in California have a population of 41.500, meaning that it is much more likely the Danville in the series. Although, the ride from Danville, CA to Mt. Rushmore would last 22 hours, and the city doesn't really have any skyscrapers. The city is practically just a very large town. Danville in FL: Florida has many places that are surronded by water on the coast but they are not called Danville but are close. The whole Mt. Rushmore arguement is stupid. The family goes to the beach and places with water and places starting with D are near the Bermuda tri-angle. Atlantis and the Lake Nose Monster could be part of Bermuda becuase of the myths and legends. Going back to Mount Rushmore It is a cartoon and they could pop there instantly. Perry one time was a truck driver once and the song on it was talking about Alabama bound and said other things hinting to this. Also about everything in the show points to that it is east of the Mississippi and on the coastline. So almost every episodes except one or two say that it is in the south east United States and that it is in Florida. Danville, GA: Danville, Georgia have 373 citizens only, which pretty much rules out Danville, GA. The ride would also last 1 day and 4 hours. Danville, IL: Danville in Illinois have 33.000 citizens, which makes it more likely to be the one. Many of the smaller buildings in Downtown Danville, IL is very similar to those in the series, although the city have no actual skyscrapers.The ride from Danville, Illinois to Mt. Rushmore would last 16 hours, which pretty much rules out this Danville too. Danville, IN: Danville in Indiana have a population of 6.000, making it too small to be the one. It have no skyscrapers either. The ride from Danville, IN to Mt. Rushmore would last for 18 hours, so Danville in Indiana is pretty much rules out too. Danville, IA: Danville in Iowa have a population of nearly 1.000, making it far too small to be the one in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, IA to Mt. Rushmore would last ca. 13½ hours. Danville, KS: Danville in Kansas have a population of 59 only, and the series have more known characters than that number, which makes it impossible to be the one. As from IA, the ride would also last 13½ hours. Danville, KY: Danville, Kentucky have a population of 15.500, making it a little bit too small to be the Danville in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, KY to Mt. Rushmore would last 21 hours. Danville, MD: Danville in Maryland contains mainly of farms, and house constructing haven't really developed until 2009. The ride from Danville to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 4 hours, which clearly rules out this Danville. Danville, NH: The Danville in New Hampshire have a population of 4.000, making it too small to be the one. The ride from Danville, NH to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 7 hours, so Danville, NH is clearly not the Danville from the series. Danville, OH: Danville in Ohio have a population of 1.000, making it too small to be the one. The ride from Danville, OH to Mt. Rushmore would last for 21 hours, so this is most likely not the Danville we're looking for. Danville, PA: The Danville in Pennsylvania have a population of 4.000, making it too small to be the one we're looking for, and the ride from Danville, PA to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day. Danville, VT: Danville in Vermont have 2.000 citizens, making it too small to be the Danville in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, VT to Mount Rushmore would last for 1 day and 7 hours. Danville, VA: Danville in Virginia have 44.000 citizens, making it thee largest Danville in the United States. The city have no skyscrapers, thou. Also, the ride from Danville, Virginia to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 4 hours. Danville, WV: Danville in West Virginia have 550 citizens, making it way too small to be the one we're looking for. The ride from Danville, WV to Mount Rushmore would last for 23 hours, making it very unlikely to be the one. Also, it is very frequently showed, that the city is by a large body of water, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz says in one episode that it is the ocean. None of the Danvilles in the United States is by an ocean, and with the distance between Phineas and Ferb's Danville and Mount Rushmore is geographically impossible. So, obviously, the crators of Phineas and Ferb have done as the creators of the Simpsons: Changed the map of the United States totally, and leaving the viewers with the question: "Where in the United States do they actually live?" 12:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Andreas W. Lønstrup, DK In the first episode, Rollercoaster, Doofenschmirtz says (at least in the Danish version) that he is going to cover the entire eastcoast in foil. There is 5 Danvilles located in an East Coast State, though, none of them is located on a coastline. 20:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Andreas W. Lønstrup, DK Danville, SD Because They only took an Hour to get to Mt. Rushmore And There is a Large resovore of water in SD witch could most definetly be the water in some of the episodes. 18:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This most likely takes place in Pennsylvania. You shound't count on them going to Mt. Rushnmoor so much, because they also go to that musiem in washington. And the Tri- State area is New York, Pennsylvania, And New Jersey. Not the dokotas or anything.. The Hirano's house picture That image is actually of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's former girlfriend's house, not the Hirano's, right? If it isn't the Hirano's, then why is it on the page? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Pet store What about the pet store that Candace runs past in Interview With a Platypus and where Doofenshmirtz buys Perry in? Unsigned commet added by 19:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed of caps by 19:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Blanking I didn't know where to place this, but 70.151.125.19‎ just blanked the the page. I just fixed it, and make sure the person stops blanking pages. 18:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Inky's Tatoo Parlor built at the old roller rink (and other Danville locations) * Inky's tatoo parlor from "Crack That Whip" * Gas station from "Traffic Cam Caper" * Drawbridge from "Traffic Cam Caper" * Suspension bridge - Seen in an aerial shot (i think i was thinking of the drawbridge in "Bubble Boys" * Danville lighthouse "That Sinking Feeling" * Danville airport - There is a huge hanger at the end of runway 05L that Phineas and Ferb use to race the speed of light in "Run Candace Run" and Norm finishes his video there in "A Real Boy." * Fireside Girls cupcake factory "Fireside Girl Jamboree" * Lake Nose * Freight Emergency Harbor * Retro Pharmacist's store (was that from "Run Away Runway"?) Time to split the page? Suggestions: 1) split off homes and lairs to separate page 2) googolplex mall section with stores found in the mall (such as the labcoat emporium and Mr. Slushy outlets Buggum | (Talk) 16:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :It has been suggested that a more comprehensive article be written with a link to a table of individual businesses and locations. I will start a list of items the introductory article should have. Buggum | (Talk) 14:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Danville is a major city in the Tri-State Area. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the ocean, yet it is within a day's driving distance of Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. The population of Danville is 241,000 as seen on a sign at the city limits ("The Magnificent Few"). Downtown Danville is overseen by the Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated building of around forty stories. The citizens of Danville must be inured to the daily explosions and other activities that occur there. The DEI building has a line-of-sight view ranging from the suburbs to the ocean (the Danville Lighthouse, for instance). Danville Hill is in a very rural area but has a line-of-sight view of the downtown. There is a city dump and a scrap yard apparently within the city limits. Buggum | (Talk) 02:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Even though this idea is from three years ago, I think that it's finally time to split the page. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) battle of danville hi! i think it's worth mentioning that there was one a battle or war in danvile. in the curse of candace linda handed ferb his pen with his plans in it. when they were deciding what do do today "reenactment of the battle of danville" was an option. what yuo tihnk??? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 13:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :It seems worth mentioning. Also, Doof dug up all of those helmets. Were they all from the great chariot race? Buggum | (Talk) 13:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :most likley either that or the war. shall i add the war detail? the helment thing may be worth metioning too. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :well, since no one answered this in awhile, i went ahead and put it on. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 20:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The way I see it... The way I see it, they could have taken a plane to Mt. Rushmore, and they could have rented a car that looked like there car. The Flynn-Fletcher car is not an uncomon car. Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes 21:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Area 21:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's somewhat obvious; it is overly mentioned that the Flynn-Fletcher family lives in the tri state area (New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut). Since Connecticut is the only one that has a city named Danville, they live in Connecticut. However, it is somewhat important that it takes about 5 seconds to fly to Seattle in Meapless in Seattle. They might live in Danville, Washington. : There's only one problem with the second speculation. Danville, Washington is not even that close to Seattle. ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 15:47, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Spliting the Page? What do you guys and gals think about spliting the Danville page into a few subpages (i.e. Danville/Downtown Locations)? I ask the question as the aforementioned has gotten be to very lengthy. ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 15:38, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :That definitly sounds like a good Idea to me. It would also clear up the Danville page so that it could more easily present history, trivia and other info in a style more akin to other pages. The three sections that the page is already split into seem like a good place to start making subpages of, unless anyone else can think of a better system. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 14:08, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :I've split the locations into three pages named after the three main sections they were split into on this page. It's a start but that Downtown page is still rather long, still open to any other suggestions about how to organise them. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 08:53, July 29, 2017 (UTC)